Dear Sir
by crossbecca
Summary: Sam needs some time to think......but Jack needs to see her after she writes him a letter.......


Dear Sir,  
I know that by the time you'll have read this I'll be long gone, and I hope that you can forgive me but it was something I had to do. I know you won't understand everything but I feel that I at least owe you an explanation, I didn't want to leave things as they were, so here goes....  
  
Well I suppose I should start at the beginning, it all began when I was stuck on Prometheus (also known as The' Enterprise'!) for a few days. When I was there I managed to become knocked unconscious and when I woke up everyone else was gone, as you know from the debriefing. Anyway as I also said in the debriefing I started to hallucinate, first it was just this little girl, but then it also turned out to be Daniel, Teal'c and my Dad, as I also said. What I didn't say was that you also came. The reason I didn't include this in the debrief was because it did not really help me to find a way out like the others did, you turned up to act as a part of me I've been neglecting I think. I realise this isn't making too much sense now, but please try to understand.  
  
Anyway you turned up and we started to 'talk' like we usually do, more than friends but no more because of the regulations. Anyway you said that I needed to listen to myself and not put work first all the time, you said I needed to get out more and to get a life outside of the base, no matter how hard it was. In other words you wanted me to start dating again, and I'm not sure I'm ready for that, as I said to 'you' at the time. I'm so in love with you that I can't imagine being with anyone else, but 'you' said that 'you were a sure bet' and that I should still get out and make myself happy for once instead of everyone else.  
  
This got me thinking, I do love what I do, but I just need a break. So as soon as I got back I went to see General Hammond and he agreed that I haven't really taken any of my leave in the last seven years, so he agreed that I could take a couple of weeks off now to help me 'sort myself out', (on the condition I'm reachable if he needs me for any emergencies, should there be any). So that's why I left, to try and 'find' myself a life away from the base and you guys, no matter how much I love you there's nothing we can do about it with the regulations as they are. So I think its better I go, at least for a little while now, if not forever, I'm going to see how I feel when my two weeks is up. But I thought I'd better offer you an explanation as to my 'disappearance' and instead of facing you face to face like I should have done I thought I'd write you a letter, so here you are sir.  
  
Hope you understand how I'm feeling and why I have to do this now.  
  
Yours forever  
  
Sam x  
  
Jack stared at the letter as he finished reading it, he couldn't believe what he was reading, was this really what he thought it was? A letter as to why HIS 2IC had gone off the day before without telling any of them? He couldn't quite believe what he'd just read, he knew they both had feelings before but he hadn't realised just quite how deep their feelings ran until he'd had to face upto them when he thought he mite loose her. She had obviously been through the same thing while stuck on that god-forsaken ship.  
  
What was he going to do about it? He'd opened his front door this morning to collect the newspaper and instead of finding it on the doorstep he found this letter instead. It couldn't have been there that long he reasoned, it wasn't damp at all, which it would have been with all the snow that had fallen a couple of hours ago, so it couldn't have been there for any more than half an hour.  
  
Suddenly realising he was standing on his front pouch in nothing more than his boxers in the snow, he quickly turned round and walked inside, slowly shutting the door behind him. He couldn't leave things as they were with her, he had to do something but what?  
  
'I know', he said suddenly to himself, 'maybe if I can talk to her face to face I'll be able to understand what she's going through and help her.'  
  
With that he ran along to his room, grabbed a carry-all and started to stuff clothes, underwear, his wash-kit and anything else he thought he might need. Then very quickly getting dressed he ran to the front door and grabbed his car keys and with that ran out to his jeep and jumped in.  
  
Once inside he realised he had no idea where'd she have gone, knowing she definitely wouldn't have stayed at home, if she'd sent that letter to him. He sat there thinking for a few moments and then suddenly it came to him. He started to ignition and drove off into the distance.  
  
You if want me to carry on please review and I'll write more, but not sure it makes any sense or if you'll like it so thought I'd only write a little and see what you all thought..please review..good or bad.. :S x 


End file.
